Operation: New Operative
by Super Reader
Summary: Sector V of the T.N.D. has always worked only with each other. No one else. So when a new girl is transferred to their Sector what will happen? 15, 286 and 34. Rated just to be safe. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Sector V's New Operative

A/N: This is my new story. I hope you all like it. Nothing belongs to me except Numbuh 178.

Operation: New Operative Chapter 1: Sector V's New Operative 

"Teens Next Door, please report to the debriefing room (**A/N: the room with the giant computer screen**)." Numbuh 1's voice boomed through the tree house through the loud speakers.

2 minutes later Numbuhs 2-5 were standing in front of their leader.

"What is it Numb... Oh hello Numbuh 362." Numbuh 5 said, saluting to the supreme commander.

Numbuh 362 smiled at her. "Do you want to tell them, or should I, Numbuh 1?"

"I will." Numbuh 1 said. He cleared his throat and looked at his teammates. "Well guys, it seems that there is a new operative who has moved from her old sector. As she's moved to our town, Numbuh 362 says she'll be moved into our sector."

Numbuh 4's mouth hung open. "You're kidding right? I mean we've been a team for 8 years. Since we were 7 and we've never had anyone else. I think you should tell the Sheila to get moved into another sector." The Aussie said.

Numbuhs 2 and 3 nodded in agreement and even Numbuh 5 looked like she agreed with them. A little bit at least.

Numbuh 362 frowned. "Come on guys. That's mean. I've met her personally, she's really nice. But look at this way. Give her...2 months. Then if you still feel uncomfortable, I'll move her to another sector. How does that sound?"

Numbuh 5 shrugged. "I guess it'll be ok. But you promise if it's awkward at the end of 2 months, she'll leave?"

The Supreme Commander nodded.

"Ok then Numbuh 5's alright with it."

Numbuhs 2-4 nodded grudgingly.

"Ok now can you tell us a little bit about her?" Numbuh 1 asked. "And when she's coming."

Numbuh 362 looked down at a folder in her hands. "Her name is Casey Robins, she's 15, our age, and she's moved from Canada. She should arrive at your tree house tomorrow morning. She's also been trained as a spy/cook. Sector T, her old Sector, said her cooking is amazing." Numbuh 362 ended it with a smile.

"Um...what Numbuh is she?" Numbuh 3 asked.

Numbuh 362's cheeks turned red. "Oh yeah. I forgot. She's Numbuh 178..."

Numbuh 5 looked up quickly. "Numbuh 178?" Now she looked interested.

Suddenly a shriek came through from Numbuh 362's side. "Er I gotta go now. Numbuh 86 is interrogating new recruits. I have to make sure that she isn't scaring them to death. Bye and be nice to Numbuh 178."

Suddenly the words **End Transmission **scrolled across the screen.

"This is bad." Numbuh 4 said.

Numbuh 1 rolled his eyes. "Come on Numbuh 4, give her a chance. You haven't even met her and you're already judging her."

Numbuh 4 shrugged.

"Well, Numbuh 5 thinks it may not be to bad. Come on Numbuh 3, let's go clean out the spare bedroom."

Numbuh 3 nodded and followed Numbuh 5 out of the room. Numbuh 1 glared at Numbuhs 4 and 2 and left the room.

"I don't like this." Numbuh 4 said to Numbuh 2.

"You already said that." The pilot pointed out.

"I have an idea. If we make her feel unwelcome, then she'll want to leave. You in on helping me?"

Numbuh 2 looked uncomfortable. "Well I guess, but I'm not going to do anything really mean."

Numbuh 4 shrugged.

"Fine, now here's what we're going to do."

He pulled the tall, slim boy and started whispering in his ear.

A/N: REVIEW! Please.


	2. Chapter 2: Numbuh 178

A/N: Nothing belongs to me except Numbuh 178.

Chapter 2: Numbuh 178 

"Come on Numbuh 4." Numbuh 1 said. "She'll be here soon."

Numbuh 4 crossed his arms. "I don't see why we have to be nice. She's just going to leave in 2 months."

Numbuh 1 glared at him. "I think that she might stay. Now come on, that's an order."

Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes and followed the leader into the living room. Numbuhs 2,3 and 5 were already there.

They were sitting quietly, not doing anything until Numbuh 5 broke the silence.

"Look Numbuh 5 forgot to tell you guys this yesterday, but she's met Numbuh 178 before." Numbuh 5 said.

Everyone looked at her.

"You have?" Numbuh 3 asked.

Numbuh 5 nodded. "Yeah, we did spy training together at arctic base. Numbuh 5 guesses you could say that we became good friends. But then she got assigned to Canada, mainly because her parents died and she went to live with her grandma. Numbuh 5 hasn't seen her in 8 years."

Everyone became silent, but they knew that if Numbuh 5 liked someone, then she was probably ok.

15 minutes later the elevator beeped behind them. They spun around as the doors opened and a girl stepped into the tree house.

She was pretty, with shoulder-length blonde hair, and brown highlights. Her eyes looked blue at first but if you looked closer you could see that they were a blue-green. She was tall, slim, was wearing a green baseball cap on backwards, a red and black stripped t-shirt, olive green cargo pants, black sneakers and was chewing bubble gum. She was also fiddling with a silver necklace.

Numbuh 5 grinned. Yup this was the Casey Robins she remembered.

"You always did fiddle with that thing when you were nervous." She remarked grinning.

Numbuh 178 looked up. Her eyes widened.

"Abby?"

Then she smiled, ran over to Numbuh 5 and gave her a huge hug.

"Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"This is Numbuh 5's sector. Has been for the last 8 years." Numbuh 5 said still smiling.

Numbuhs 1-4 looked at each other in amazement, this girl seemed so much like Numbuh 5. In a weird kind of way.

Numbuh 178 pulled away from Numbuh 5 and said. "So this is what Numbuh 362 said when she said I'd have a surprise."

Numbuh 2 cleared his throat. "Um, not that this isn't fun and all, but..." He left off leaving whatever he was going to say painfully obvious.

Numbuh 178 blushed when she realized that she had run right past them.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I just haven't seen Abb...er... Numbuh 5 in like 8 years."

She walked up to Numbuh 1.

"Numbuh 178 sir, pleased to meet you."

Numbuh 1 looked a little surprised but shook her hand anyway.

"Numbuh 1."

"Sir?" Numbuh 4 whispered to Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 5 heard them and grinned.

"She just says that, so when she plays a prank or something, she doesn't feel as guilty about it."

Numbuh 178 grinned mischievously.

"Er right. Well this is Numbuh 2." Numbuh 1 said gesturing at said operative. "Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4."

Numbuh 178 smiled at each of them. "I know, I've heard of you all." She thought a moment. "Numbuh 1 was the one who foiled Chester's happy head band thing, Numbuh 2 was the one who stopped Mr. Washer from destroying chili dog factories, Numbuh 3, who stopped Chester's fast food kid meals and Numbuh 4 is the one who stopped Mr. Boss from sending his employers daughters to Pluto."

Sector V looked surprised.

"Well, yeah." Numbuh 2 said.

"Hey I heard you're a great fighter Numbuh 4. Maybe you'd like to fight with me some time?" Numbuh 178 said casually.

"Yeah, sure. Maybe. I gotta go now." The Aussie left the room glancing at Numbuh 2 on the way out.

Numbuh 2 ignored him. He had already made up his mind not to help Numbuh 4 with his plan.

"Come on Numbuh 178, Numbuh 5'll show you to your room." Numbuh 5 said.

She looked at Numbuh 1.

"Do you think Numbuh 178, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 could have the night off? Just to get to know each other?"

Numbuh 1 smiled and nodded. "Sure knock yourselves out."

Numbuh 5 smiled back.

Numbuh 178 thought she saw something pass between them, but decided it must have been her imagination. She shrugged and followed Numbuhs 3 and 5 to her room.

A/N: REVIEW! Please.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to Know Each Other

A/N: Nothing belongs to me except Numbuh 178.

Chapter 3: Getting to Know Each Other 

At about 8:30 p.m. Numbuh 178 knocked on Numbuh 5's door. They had decided to have a kind of girl's night.

"Come in." Numbuh 5 called.

Numbuh 178 thought she sounded grumpy. As she stepped in she realized immediately why. She grinned and walked over to Numbuh 5's bed where Numbuh 3 was brushing out Numbuh 5's hair.

"Wow. You never let me do that." Numbuh 178 remarked.

"She said that since it was girl's night, that Numbuh 5 had to let her." Numbuh 5 said scowling.

Numbuh 178 sat down behind her and looked at Numbuh 3.

"Can I try? We might never get another chance." Numbuh 3 handed over the hairbrush.

"So Numbuh 5. What's new?" Numbuh 178 asked running the brush through Numbuh 5's long, silky, black hair.

The girl shrugged. "I don't know."

"Any crushes or anything? It doesn't have to be now. Just in the past 8 years." Numbuh 178 asked.

Numbuh 5 blushed. "No not really." She mumbled. "I forgot how much you liked to act like a girly girl sometimes."

Numbuh 178 shrugged. "What can I say? Sometimes I still like to play with my old rainbow monkeys."

Numbuh 3 looked at her. "You like rainbow monkeys? So do I! Maybe we could play with them some time. Numbuh 5 says I should stop acting like a baby, after all I am 15, but I like playing with them sometimes."

Numbuh 178 nodded. "Same here. Sure we could play with them sometime. But you know that even though I like dolls sometimes, I still like fighting, skateboarding and things like that."

"You should get on well with Numbuh 4 then." Numbuh 5 remarked dryly. "Look do you guys want some cookies or something? Numbuh 5's going to get some."

"Sure." Numbuh 3 and 178 said in unison. Numbuh 5 left the room.

"So Numbuh 3, are you and Numbuh 5 close?"

"Yeah. We tell each other pretty much everything." Numbuh 3 said cheerfully.

"Has she had any crushes in the last 8 years?"

"Well not really, there was this one guy she had a crush on when she was 10 and another guy she told me she's loved since she was 13, but she won't tell me who he is. Believe me I've tried to squeeze it out of her, but she won't budge."

"Can you tell me who she had a crush on?"

Numbuh 3 shrugged. "I guess. She doesn't have a crush on him anymore so I guess I can tell you. His name was Maurice. He was part of the T.N.D. when we were 10. He was pretty cute."

"What about you?" Numbuh 178 asked the Japanese girl.

Numbuh 3 turned bright red. "Well actually..."

"It's Numbuh 4 right?" Numbuh 178 said grinning as the Japanese girl looked down at the ground. That was all the answer she needed.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Numbuh 5 asked coming in with the junk food. "I heard that last question, now what about you Numbuh 178? Do you have any crushes?"

Numbuh 178 smiled. "Yeah. He's my best friend. Ray Morrison. The fighter of Sector T."

Numbuh 3 decided to change the subject. "Um... Where did you get that necklace Numbuh 178? It's pretty. Can I see it?"

Numbuh 178 took off the silver necklace and handed it to the girl.

"My parent's gave it to me for me 5th birthday, but I didn't start wearing it all the time till I was 7. They said it would bring me luck." The silver necklace had a small silver crescent moon hanging from it.

Numbuh 3 handed it back to her.

"Hey guys, this party is to quiet. Turn on the music, full blast Numbuh 5. We're going to have a pillow fight!" Numbuh 178 yelled breaking the awkward silence.

Numbuh 3 grinned and picked up a pillow from Numbuh 5's couch. Numbuh 5 grabbed one just to be safe and went over to her boom box. She choose the rowdiest disc she could find and turned it on. Music started blasting throughout the room.

The girls had a fun time with their pillow fight, but what they didn't know was that the music blasted through out the entire tree house. Numbuhs 2 and 4 didn't know what was going on so they started running to the source of the noise. Numbuh 1 merely took some earplugs from his desk and continued to work.

A/N: REVIEW! Please.


	4. Chapter 4: You Didn't

A/N: Nothing belongs to me except Numbuh 178.

Chapter 4: You Didn't 

The next morning Numbuhs 3,5 and 178 came in late to find the boys waiting for them.

"Some party last night." Numbuh 1 remarked not looking at Numbuh 5 as she got out her cereal. She just nodded as she sat down at the table.

Numbuh 4 tapped Numbuh 1's arm. Numbuh 1 looked at Numbuh 4 to find him gaping at something. He looked at Numbuh 2 to see him gaping at the same thing. He looked at what they were staring at and started staring to.

"What?" Numbuh 5 snapped as the 3 boys continued staring at her.

"Numbuh 5... are you wearing makeup?" Numbuh 1 asked in a surprised voice.

"Yeah and your hair isn't in a braid." Numbuh 2 added.

Numbuh 5 looked at Numbuhs 3 and 178 who were grinning.

"You didn't." She said. She put her finger on her lips and than looked at it. It was red with lipstick. She jumped up like she had been burned and raced out of the room.

Numbuhs 3 and 178 giggled and slapped hands.

"What did you do?" Numbuh 4 asked trying to make it sound like he wasn't interested.

"Oh, while Numbuh 5 was sleeping, we gave her a makeover." Numbuh 3 said carelessly. "She never would have let us if she was awake."

Numbuh 1 looked astounded. "How on Earth did you do that? Numbuh 5's a really light sleeper."

Numbuh 178 grinned wider.

"Girl's secret." She said teasingly.

Numbuhs 1,2, and 4 rolled their eyes.

10 minutes later Numbuh 5 came back in. Her face was entirely free of makeup, her hair was back in its braid and she had taken the opportunity to get dressed. She was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a white stripe and gray capris. She was also wearing her infamous red hat and golden hoop earrings.

For some reason Numbuh 1 felt disappointed. Her hair looked nice when it was down.

"You girls had better watch your back." Numbuh 5 said, "Numbuh 5's gonna get back at you if it's the last thing she does."

She sat back down and refused to look at the two girls. A silence followed as everyone quietly ate their breakfast.

Numbuh 4 looked at Numbuh 178 and broke the silence.

"Do you want to fight today?" he asked.

For some reason all thoughts of getting rid of her had vanished. This girl was impossible not to like.

She yawned. "Sure why not?"

"How about in 15 minutes? Meet me in the training room."

She nodded and pushed her cereal away. You shouldn't fight on a full stomach. 15 minutes later she left the kitchen, knowing that the tree house had the same layout as Sector R's did.

Numbuh 1, 2, 3 and 5 looked at each other.

"Now what?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Well I don't know about anyone else." Numbuh 1 said. "But I'm getting back to work."

He got up to leave but Numbuh 5 pulled him back down.

"Nuh uh. You're having fun with us today, Numbuh 1. Numbuh 3 go get dressed and then we'll play video games."

"But." Numbuh 1 said as Numbuh 3 skipped out of the room.

"No buts." Numbuh 5 said dragging the British boy into the living room with Numbuh 2 laughing silently behind them. Only Numbuh 5 could get Numbuh 1 to play video games all day.

3 hours later, when Numbuhs 1,2,3, and 5 were on their 12th game and Numbuh 1 was actually having a good time, Numbuhs 178 and 4 came back in. Numbuh 178 collapsed on a couch.

"He's good. He's very good. Better than anyone else I've fought before. Still, I managed to win 3 times."

Everyone looked at Numbuh 4.

"Ok fine, a girl beat me 3 times. We fought 6 times. So we're even." He collapsed next to Numbuh 3.

"Can I play the winner?" he asked Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 2 who were playing now.

Numbuh 178 looked at him. "You just fought for 3 hours and now you want to fight again?"

Numbuh 5 looked at her. "He never gets tired of fighting."

**A/N: This chapter was mainly just for fun. The next chapter will also be fun and then the adventure begins. REVIEW!! Btw thanks to GoldenFlither and dasey4ever for reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5: Bored

A/N: Nothing belongs to me except Numbuh 178.

**Chapter 5: Bored**

"Any missions yet, Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 5 asked.

It was Sunday and everyone was bored of just playing video games.

"No." Numbuh 1 said going back to his book.

Numbuh 5 went back to her magazine, but she wasn't really reading it. After all she had read it 5 times before. Numbuhs 178 and 3 looked like they were playing rainbow monkeys but really they were just staring into space. Numbuh 4 was listening to some heavy metal music on headphones and Numbuh 2 was doodling on an important looking paper that would doubtless earn him a punishment later but so far no one had noticed.

Suddenly Numbuh 178 stood up, knocking over the table she and Numbuh 3 were using for the rainbow monkeys. The sudden noise made everyone jump. Even Numbuh 4 took off his headphones.

"I can't take this any more!" Numbuh 178 said angrily. "Let's go do something."

"Like what?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"I don't know. Something... I know! Come with me." Numbuh 178 pulled Numbuh 3 to her feet and looked at the others.

"Come on. It's a surprise."

They shrugged and followed her to the aircraft hanger.

"Where are we going?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"You'll see." Numbuh 178 said mysteriously. "Now get in that ship."

She pointed to a smallish ship at the entrance of the hanger. Everyone did as they were told, after all what else did they have to do?

"You're going to drive?" Numbuh 2 asked as Numbuh 178 strapped herself into the pilot's seat.

"Yeah, if you knew where we were going, it would spoil the surprise."

The teen shrugged and strapped himself into another chair. Numbuh 178 expertly raised the ship in the air and took off.

About a half hour later she said. "Ok, close your eyes and don't open them until I say so."

Everyone (once again) did as they were told. Numbuh 178 landed the ship and allowed herself a small smile before saying, "Ok you can open your eyes now."

They did and what they saw took their breath away.

"It's beautiful." Numbuh 3 whispered.

They were at a beach. Normally that wouldn't be amazing but the water was an emerald color and the sand was the finest white. Behind them was a green pine forest.

The T.N.D. operatives slowly left the ship and just stood there admiring the beauty.

"How did you ever find this place, Numbuh 178?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"I didn't. Ray did. He was always going off exploring so one day he told me that he wanted to show me his favorite place. We usually went here to just relax." Numbuh 178 smiled.

Numbuhs 3 and 5 smiled but the boys looked confused.

"Who's Ray?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"He's the fighter for Sector T, my best friend. He's Numbuh 563."

"I've heard about him." Numbuh 2 said. "He was paired up with Numbuh 274 on a mission, right?"

Numbuh 178 nodded.

"You miss him, don't you?" Numbuh 5 said softly.

"Yeah, I do." Numbuh 178 said and turned away to look at the water. Numbuh 5 thought she saw tears in the eyes of her friend. A moment later Numbuh 178 looked back at them smiling.

"Well what do you want to do? There is some beach equipment in the back of the ship. Want to play volleyball?"

"Sure." Numbuh 4 said.

Numbuh 178 went to the ship and came back with a net and a ball.

"Um Numbuhs 1 and 4, you guys set up the net. Then I'll take it down with Numbuh 5's help."

The boys shrugged and set up the net. Sector V spent the rest of the day at the beach playing games.

A/N: Like the last chapter this one was just for fun. The next chapter is where the adventure begins.


	6. Chapter 6: Escaping from School

A/N: Nothing belongs to me except Numbuh 178.

**Chapter 6: Escaping from School**

The following week went by lazily. There was nothing they had to do, nowhere they had to be, except school but that went by fast enough. In other words, they were dead bored.

Thankfully a mission came up exactly a week after they had found out that they were going to have a new teammate. This was fortunate (that they were going to have a mission) because Sector V was eager to see what Numbuh 178 could do on a mission. Unfortunately the mission came up when they were at school.

Numbuhs 1, 5 and 178 were in history class, trying to stay awake. Numbuhs 3,4 and 2 were in gym class. Numbuh 5 looked at the clock and almost groaned aloud. Another half hour until the next class and anyway that class would be math. Another class you had to be careful not to fall asleep in.

As the teacher started talking about the Trojan War, Numbuh 5's watch started flashing bright red. She looked down and would have cheered except that she wasn't that kind of person.

Instead she just whispered, "Thank goodness."

The red flashing meant mission alert and that she had to report back to the tree house. She looked at Numbuhs 1 and 178 to see them looking at their watches too.

They looked at each other, nodded and when the teacher turned to the black board Numbuh 5 pushed a button on the under side of her desk. It caused her chair to catapult her through a wall. Numbuhs 1 and 178 did the same only the results were a little different.

Numbuh 1's chair collapsed into a board and propelled him out of the classroom to where Numbuh 5 was waiting. Numbuh 178's chair collapsed into a tunnel, which carried her into the hallway.

"Teens Next Door! Move out!" Numbuh 1 yelled.

Numbuh 5 tapped him on the arm.

He looked at her.

"Er... we need to go get Numbuhs 2,3 and 4. They have gym and you're supposed to take your watches off during gym." She said.

"Right. Let's go then." The leader said and started running down the hall. Numbuhs 5 and 178 looked at each other, shrugged and followed after the British boy.

When they got to the gym they stood quietly outside the gym door.

"How do we let them know?" Numbuh 178 whispered. "If a teacher sees us we're doomed."

Numbuh 5 smirked, pulled something out of her pocket and whispered, "Leave it to me." With that she entered the gym.

How Numbuh 2 hated gym. He was tall and slim and probably could have liked it if he gave it a chance, but he preferred to use his brainpower on inventing new things and stuff. Now he was struggling to do 10 pull-ups. So far he hadn't done one.

Numbuh 4 had completed the pull-ups 5 minutes ago and was currently doing pushups. Numbuh 3 was doing pull ups as well, but wasn't making much progress either. She didn't like gym any more than Numbuh 2 did.

"Hurry it up Gilligan! Sanban pick up the pace!" yelled the coach. "Why can't you be more like Beetles?"

Numbuh 2 gritted his teeth and tried harder. Suddenly the door to the gym was opened. A tall African-American girl stepped in. Numbuh 5.

"What you doing here, Lincoln? You have gym in two periods." The coach yelled.

"Mr. Frybingle asked me to give you this." Numbuh 5 handed the coach a note.

The coach took the note and read it quickly.

"You all continue your work. I'll be back in 5 minutes."

The coach left the room not noticing Numbuhs 1 and 178 crouching in a corner. Numbuh 5 looked at Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4.

"Come on guys. We got a mission."

Numbuhs 2 and 3 dropped gratefully from the pole they were doing push-ups on and Numbuh 4 got up from the floor. They ran out of the gym and met up with Numbuhs 1 and 178.

As they ran out of the school and onto the street Numbuh 1 looked at Numbuh 5.

"Great plan Numbuh 5." He panted.

"Thanks boss."

Numbuh 5 smiled at him and this time Numbuh 178 knew that she hadn't imagined the look they had given each other.

_I'll have to ask Numbuh 2 to help me find out if they like each other. She thought. After all he is Numbuh 1's best friend._

A/N: I'll update in a few days. The next chapter is called chapter 7: The mission and A Scream.


	7. Chapter 7: The Mission and A Scream

A/N: Nothing belongs to me except Numbuh 178.

Chapter 7: The Mission and a Scream 

When they arrived at the tree house they found someone waiting for them. Someone they wouldn't mind not seeing.

"Where the blazes have you been? I've been waiting here for half an hour!" Numbuh 86 shrieked.

Sector V winced but only Numbuh 2 was brave enough to ask the question they were all thinking.

"Numbuh 86, what are you doing here?" he asked carefully.

"Numbuh 362 ordered me to help you, and to see how Numbuh 178 fits in with the team." Numbuh 86 said and everyone could see that she thought it was a waste of time.

"What's the mission?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Father recently received the blueprints to every K.N.D. or T.N.D. tree house in the world." Numbuh 86 said. "We need to destroy them or get them back."

Everyone gulped.

"Won't we need back up?" Numbuh 178 asked.

"If we need backup then we'll call for it. Now come on." Numbuh 86 said.

She led the way into the airplane hanger.

"Which aircraft shall we take?" she asked.

Numbuh 2 looked around and finally decided on the M.O.S.Q.U.T.O.H.(Spelling??) Everyone piled in and took their correct seats. Numbuh 2 raised the plane in the air and took off.

"So what's the plan?" Numbuh 3 asked.

Numbuh 1 opened his mouth to answer but Numbuh 86 beat him to it.

"We'll go in teams to find the blueprints." The Irish girl said. "Numbuhs 1, 5 and 178 go one way, Numbuhs 3 and 4 another way and Numbuh 2 and myself will go another way. Numbuh 5, see how working with Numbuh 178 works for you and Numbuh 1."

Numbuh 5 nodded and returned to looking out the window. 15 (**A/N: I always use the same** **amount of time**) minutes later Numbuh 2 landed the ship a half mile away from Father's mansion.

"Ok guys, we'll continue on foot. Let's go." Numbuh 1 said.

Sector V (and Numbuh 86) filed out of the plane. They could just see Father's mansion in the distance. Numbuh 86 stopped them with a wave of the hand as they stood outside a window.

"Numbuhs 1, 5 and 178, go to the left, Numbuhs 3 and 4, go to the right. Numbuh 2 and I will go straight. Move out!"

Numbuhs 1, 5 and 178 crept in the window and went to the left. A few minutes later Numbuhs 3 and 4 went to the right. Minutes after that Numbuhs 2 and 86 went straight.

Numbuhs 1, 5 and 178 walked silently down a corridor.

"Should we try this door?" Numbuh 1 whispered.

"How should I know?" Numbuh 5 said.

"I don't know. You're the spy."

Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes.

"Er guys I think we should go through that door." Numbuh 178 pointed to the door at the end of the corridor. Coincidentally the door had the words **Father's Study** on it.

"Er right. Let's go." Numbuh 1 said sheepishly. They went to the end of the hallway and opened the door. They went in and...

"Oh crud." Numbuh 5 whispered.

(**A/N: I could end here but I'm not that cruel)**

Numbuhs 3 and 4 went to the left. Very soon they realized they weren't going to find anything. They were in the middle of a child's nightmare. At least it was a nightmare in their eyes.

It was the Delightful Children from Down the Lane's room. It was perfect in everyway possible. There was nothing cluttering the floors, nothing stuffed under the bed, and the closets were organized to perfection. Numbuh 3 was looking in the clothes closets and Numbuh 4 was trying not to think how pretty she was.

_You have every right to think she's pretty. A voice in his head said. After all you love her! _

_**I do not! **_

_Yes you do!_

_**I do not love Kuki!**_

_Whatever you say, but I live in your mind, I can read your thoughts. _

Numbuh 4 was jerked out of his mental conversation as Numbuh 3 said something.

"Look at these." She said pointing at a perfect sailor suit. "I would rather die than where these."

Numbuh 4 nodded. "Same here. Come on, we have to find Father's..."

The word's died on his lips as a scream cut through the entire manor.

What was really scary to the teenagers was that it wasn't just any scream. It was the scream of someone who NEVER screamed. In other words... Numbuh 5.

Numbuhs 3 and 4 stared at each other wide eyed until they came to their senses. Then they bolted out of the room so fast that it would have given Superman a run for his money.

Numbuhs 2 and 86 weren't having any more luck than Numbuhs 3 and 4 had. They were in the kitchen. Of course since they were there, Numbuh 2 insisted on grabbing a snack.

"Would you hurry it up?" Numbuh 86 said irritably.

Thankfully she didn't really scream that much anymore. She had grown out of it. It was thankful because otherwise Numbuh 2 would be deaf by now.

"Hang on. Almost done. Don't you think it's funny that Father will have to go back to the store sooner?" Numbuh 2 asked his attention on the contents of the refrigerator. He wasn't fat anymore, but he still liked food just as much.

"Come on, Numbuh 2. We're on a mission." Numbuh 86 said trying not to think how good looking the pilot had become.

_WHAT!! She screamed in her head. I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT HOAGIE GILLIGAN IS GOOD LOOKING!!_

She was jerked out of her thoughts as a scream, louder than the screams in her head, cut through the air. Numbuh 2 banged his head in the fridge as he pulled it out quickly.

"What? Maybe it's Father's scream." Numbuh 86 said nervously.

"Did that sound like a grown man's scream? That came from Numbuh 5." Numbuh 2 said.

The meaning of this statement hit the teenagers at the same time. Their eyes widened at each other and they bolted out of the room just as fast as Numbuh 3 and 4 had.

(**A/N: laughs evilly Ok I'm probably even crueler to end now)**

A/N: So sorry for the cliffhanger. I'll try to update later today or tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8: Fighting with Father

A/N: Nothing belongs to me except Numbuh 178.

**Chapter 8: Fighting With Father**

Numbuhs 3, 4, 2 and 86 met outside the room, that they heard the scream from, at the same time.

"Did you hear...?" Numbuh 3 asked shaking violently.

Numbuh 4 put his arms around her, trying to comfort her. Numbuhs 2 and 86 nodded.

"We have to go inside." Numbuh 86 said.

They all nodded, took a deep breath, and burst through the door, weapons drawn.

What they saw filled them with shock and horror.

**5 minutes earlier:**

"Oh crud." Numbuh 5 whispered.

Father was standing in front of his desk, a human fireball (**A/N: You know, when he has fire all around him?). **

"Stupid teenagers." He said throwing a fireball up and down in his hand like you would a baseball. "I have video cameras you know."

He pointed, with his other hand, at a computer screen. On it showed Numbuhs 3 and 4 entering the Delightful's room, and Numbuhs 2 and 86 in the kitchen.

"I'll deal with them later." Father said enjoying the angry looks on Numbuh 1, 5 and 178's faces.

Numbuh 1 raised his gun.

"You won't get away with this Father." He said, sounding braver than he felt.

"Now now, I don't like toys. I think you should put those away." Father said, throwing 3 fireballs and expertly blowing the weapons out of the teen's hands. They clutched their burned hands and just stood there until Numbuh 178 shouted.

"MOVE!!"

They quickly dodged the fireball (more like fire boulder) that Father had thrown at them. He quickly got angry and started randomly shooting fireballs. They all dodged them until... Father hit Numbuh 5's shoulder with a not-so-big fireball.

She fell to the ground and Numbuh 1 rushed over to her. Father took advantage of Numbuh 1 not paying attention to hit him with the biggest fireball yet. Before he knew what had happened Numbuh 1 was hit straight in the chest.

Numbuh 5 screamed as Numbuh 1 fell to the ground in a burning heap.

**Back to Regular Time:**

What Numbuhs 2,3,4, and 86 saw was an office in shambles and Numbuhs 5 and 178 in a cage.

_Where'd he get a cage? Numbuh 4 couldn't help but wonder. _

Numbuh 1 was chained to the wall at the other end of the room, unconscious. He looked really bad. Burns, bruises, bleeding, you name it.

Numbuh 3 looked at Numbuhs 5 and 178. Numbuh 178 was trying to comfort her friend who had tears streaming down her face. Numbuh 3 wasn't sure if she was crying because of Numbuh 1 or because she had a very painful looking burn on her shoulder.

Numbuh 3 suddenly became aware of Numbuh 4 whispering in her ear.

"Numbuh 3, code 20,000." He whispered.

Code 20,000? Of course!

Numbuh 3 slowly moved behind the rest of the operatives. Code 20,000 was to get away and get help. It was only used in the most desperate of times. Numbuh 86 started talking to Father, to draw his attention away from Numbuh 3.

"How could you do that to Numbuh 1?" She asked. "Your own nephew."

Numbuh 178 gasped from inside the cage. She hadn't known this.

"Call it a feud." Father said carelessly. "I hate his father so I hate him. Simple. But enough chatter. Prepare yourselves."

He threw a fireball at the three teenagers just as Numbuh 3 was able to sneak out of the room. She opened her watch and contacted Moon Base.

"Hello Sector V. How can we...?" Came Numbuh 362's voice. She stopped as she saw Numbuh 3 sobbing.

"What is it?"

"Code 20,000." Numbuh 3 managed to choke out. "Father's mansion. He's got Numbuh 1, Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 178. Code 20,000!"

Numbuh 362's mouth hung open. "Ok, help will be there in 5 minutes. Just do all you can to help."

Numbuh 3 nodded and closed the connection. She went back to the study door and looked in. Numbuh 86 was on the floor but was up again in seconds. Numbuh 4 had a couple of minor burns but looked ok. Numbuh 2 looked really tired.

_Hm. Maybe I can help. Numbuh 3 thought. _

She looked around until she spotted Numbuh 2's backpack. She ran over to it and started going through it.

"Ha!" She said triumphantly holding up a fire extinguisher. She ran to the door and snuck in. Fortunately Father wasn't paying attention to her. Unfortunately he wasn't paying attention to her because he was conjuring up a fireball to throw at a fallen Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 3 suddenly got super angry. There were flames visible in her eyes as she pointed the extinguisher at Father and shot the white foam.

"Ahh!" Father yelled covered in white stuff. He looked like a half melted snowman. As he was distracted Numbuh 3 choose that moment to throw the extinguisher to Numbuh 86 and start attacking Father.

Usually she wasn't that good a fighter, but when she was angry...well you know. She jumped off as Father got up and the foam started melting. Numbuh 86 took that as her cue to start shooting him.

Suddenly a grenade like thing destroyed the wall opposite Father.

"Move, move, move!" Came Numbuh 362's voice.

At least 20 T.N.D. operatives rushed in and starting shooting Father with I.C.E. (Icy Currents Exterminate) guns. (**A/N: This is my creation so if you want to use it, please ask) **

In seconds Father really was a snowman. A completely frozen snowman in a block of ice.

A random operative broke the lock keeping Numbuhs 5 and 178's cage closed. Numbuh 5 rushed out, ignoring her painful shoulder, and ran over to Numbuh 1.

"Numbuh 362! Numbuh 1 needs medical treatment, now!" She cried undoing the chains that bound Numbuh 1 to the wall. Tears were streaming down her face.

Her teammates, except Numbuh 178 who knew what was going through her head, were gaping at her. Numbuh 5 never screamed and she most certainly never cried.

_It's all my fault. Numbuh 5 thought. If I hadn't been hit Numbuh 1 wouldn't have been hurt so badly._

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Numbuh 5, we'll do that. We'll get you and Numbuh 1 to the Moon Base hospital." Numbuh 362 said kindly.

Numbuh 5 suddenly felt very lightheaded. The last thing she heard before blackness overcame her was Numbuh 1 stirring.

**A/N: I think Numbuh 5 was kinda out of character. Sorry if she was. **


	9. Chapter 9: Confessions

A/N: Nothing belongs to me except Numbuh 178.

**Chapter 9: Confessions**

When Numbuh 5 woke up the first thing she saw was Numbuh 178. She sat up quickly as she remembered what had happened, wincing as pain shot through her shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa girl." Numbuh 178 said firmly pushing Numbuh 5 back down. "Calm down. You'll hurt yourself."

"Worse." She said as an afterthought.

"Numbuh 5's fine." Numbuh 5 said. "How long has Numbuh 5 been out? What happened to the blueprints? And is Numbuh 1 ok?"

Numbuh 178 smiled. "You've been out for 2 days. According to the doctor you shouldn't have run like that so soon after being hurt. After Numbuh 362 took Father to Arctic Base prison, the others found the blueprints in Father's desk. And Numbuh 1's fine. He's in bed and is insisting that the doctors give him some work to do. Numbuh 2's with him now. He's also been asking if your ok." She said.

"Now Num...Abby. Spill. You like the guy, don't you? Numbuh 3 said there was a guy you've loved since you were 13. It's Numbuh 1 right?"

Numbuh 5 turned bright red. "Um... well... No Numbuh 5 doesn't like him like that..."

One look at Numbuh 178's face showed that she wasn't buying it. Numbuh 5 sighed.

"Yes fine. Numbuh 5 likes him like that."

"Why don't you tell him?" Numbuh 178 asked gently.

Numbuh 5 shrugged. "He doesn't like me that way."

Numbuh 178 snorted. "Yeah right. You're kidding right? He's crazy about you. Look Numbuh 362 wants to see you and there's a rule that only one visitor is allowed at once. So I'll see you later, 'k?"

"Wait. Did the doctors say when Numbuh 5 could leave?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"They said if you promise to take it easy, then you can go home this afternoon." Numbuh 178 said smiling at her friend. "See you later."

She left and Numbuh 5 waited for Numbuh 362 to come in.

"So," Numbuh 2 said. Numbuh 178 had asked him to see if he could get Numbuh 1 to admit that he liked Numbuh 5.

"What?" Numbuh 1 said irritably.

He was annoyed that the doctors said that he couldn't do any work.

Numbuh 2 took a deep breath.

"Um...doyoulikenumbuh5?" He said really fast.

"I'm sorry?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Do you like Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 2 asked slowly.

Numbuh 1 looked surprised but also slightly embarrassed.

"Er...no of course not. Numbuh 5's one of my best friends. Nothing more."

Numbuh 2 shook his head at him. "You do realize that I don't believe you, right?"

Numbuh 1 grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I was hoping you'd believe me."

"Now honestly, do you like Numbuh 5?"

Numbuh 1 looked away and muttered something.

"I'm sorry?" Numbuh 2 said grinning.

"I said, yes I do like Numbuh 5." Numbuh 1 said louder.

"Than tell her!" Numbuh 2 said smiling triumphantly.

Numbuh 1 started smiling slyly. "Ok, I'll tell her just as soon as you admit to Numbuh 86 that you like her."

Numbuh 2's mouth hung open.

"What?" He asked in a strangled voice, all smiles vanishing from his face.

"You heard me." Numbuh 1 said carelessly.

Numbuh 2 got a determined look on his face. "Fine I'll tell her."

With that he left the room leaving a very shocked Numbuh 1.

"Oh, by the way, the doctors said that if you promise to take it easy, you can go home this afternoon. Numbuh 5 is also allowed to leave so get ready to tell her." Numbuh 2 said over his shoulder.

Numbuh 1 groaned and put his head under his pillow.

Numbuhs 3 and 4 were sitting in a corridor outside Numbuh 1's room. Numbuh 4 was having another mental battle.

_Tell her! The voice in his head screamed. _

_**No! **_

_You'll never have a better chance! _

_**Shut up!**_

_No!_

_**Fine! If I tell her will you shut up?**_

_Yes!_

_**Fine!**_

Numbuh 4 gulped and looked at Numbuh 3. She looked really beautiful with her hair tied up in a ponytail like that.

"Er Numbuh 3?"

"Yes Numbuh 4?"

"Erm... why did you start attacking Father when he was about to hit me with that fireball?" Numbuh 4 was blushing wildly. Numbuh 3 also started blushing.

"Well... I er...um...It's because I..." Numbuh 3 couldn't think of a way to tell him.

Numbuh 4 put up a hand.

"It's ok Numbuh 3. I think I know what you're trying to say." With that he leaned down (He's taller than her) and kissed her lightly. Numbuh 3 put her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. In a few seconds they pulled apart.

"Is that what you were trying to say?" Numbuh 4 asked grinning at her. Numbuh 3 nodded, smiling widely.

"I love you Num... Wally."

"I love you to, Kuki." Numbuh 4 whispered.

She threw her arms around him and started hugging the Aussie.

Numbuh 2 was looking for Numbuh 86. So far he wasn't having much luck. Finally he stopped in annoyance.

"Forget this crud." He muttered.

He stopped a passing operative.

"Hey, you know where Numbuh 86 is?" he asked.

The girl nodded. "She's in her office."

"Thanks."

Numbuh 2 started walking away.

"Typical." He muttered. "I should have looked there first."

He stood outside Numbuh 86's door finally gathering the courage to knock.

"Come in whoever you are." Numbuh 86 said.

Numbuh 2 took a breath and walked in.

"Hey Numbuh 86." He said trying to play it cool.

She looked up. "Hello Numbuh 2. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Well I was wondering why you paired up with me when we went into Father's mansion." Numbuh 2 said. It wasn't a lie, he had been wondering.

"Isn't it obvious?" Numbuh 86 said. "Numbuhs 3 and 4 obviously like each other so I paired them up. Numbuhs 1 and 5. Everyone knows they like each other."

"Then why did you put Numbuh 178 on their team?"

"Because otherwise they'd get suspicious." Numbuh 86 said. "Now stop beating around the bush. Why'd you really come in here?"

Numbuh 2 gulped, this was not going according to plan.

"Fine I came in to tell you that I like you!" he blurted out.

Numbuh 86's eyes widened. Did Hoagie Gilligan just say that he liked her? She cleared her throat.

"I...um...like you to Numbuh 2."

She mentally punched herself.

_Idiot! She screamed at herself. Now it sounds like you just like him as a friend._

"Oh ok." Numbuh 2 said. "See you later Numbuh 86."

"Wait! Hoagie wait!" The Irish girl said.

He turned around. "Did you just call me Hoagie?"

She nodded turning red. "Look, I'm sorry how that sounded. I really like you Hoagie. More than a friend."

Numbuh 86 looked at her desk. Suddenly she felt Numbuh 2's hand pushing her head up, so that she'd look at him.

"I'm glad." He whispered and kissed her.

Outside the office Numbuh 178 smiled with satisfaction. "Well it's about time." She whispered.

**A/N: There are only 2 chapters left. Review! I'd like at least 20 reviews before I'll finish the story. That's only 10. 5 reviews and I'll update the next chapter, 5 more and I'll do the last chapter. :) btw all you 1/5 fans. Their confession time will come in the next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10: Going Home

A/N: Nothing belongs to me except Numbuh 178.

Chapter 10: Going Home 

It was late in the afternoon when Sector V (plus Numbuh 86) arrived back at the tree house. It was official. Numbuhs 2 and 86 were an official couple and so were Numbuhs 3 and 4.

_Now all we need to do is to get Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 1 to admit it to each other. Numbuh 178 thought as they walked into the living room. And we'll be all set. _

Numbuhs 3 and 4 immediately sat down on a couch together and started talking quietly. Numbuh 2 looked at Numbuh 86 and motioned for her to follow him. She did and they left the room.

Numbuh 178 looked at Numbuh 5. Numbuh 5 looked back. They had a silent conversation.

_Tell him now. Numbuh 178 told Numbuh 5. _

_Fine. Numbuh 5 said. _

Numbuh 5 turned to Numbuh 1.

"Er Numbuh 1? I need to talk to you."

Numbuh 1 was immediately interested. She hadn't spoken in third person, whatever she was going to say it must be big.

"Sure." He said lightly and followed her out of the room.

What the two didn't see was Numbuhs 3, 4 and 178 cross their fingers at each other.

Numbuh 5 led Numbuh 1 up to the balcony. (**A/N: You know the ship like thing that extends from the tree house) **

"So what is it Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 asked though he kind of already knew. He just wanted to hear her say it.

Numbuh 5 turned red.

"Er...well you see... Ever since I was 13 I... well I... This is really hard for me to say." Numbuh 5 said.

Numbuh 1 held up a hand. "Does this have anything to do with what just recently happened to Numbuhs 3 and 4 and Numbuhs 2 and 86?"

Numbuh 5 nodded. "I'm sorry Numbuh 1. I don't want to break my friendship with y..."

But she got no further because Numbuh 1 leaned forward and kissed her. At first she just stood in shock but then she woke herself up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He responded by pulling her closer. When they finally broke to breath Numbuh 5 finally said it.

"I love you Nigel." She whispered.

"I love you to Abby." Numbuh 1 whispered back.

When the new couple finally went back to the living room Numbuh 178 was the only one still there.

"The others went to the candy store." She said answering their unasked question.

She looked at them and smiled. It was obvious that they had confessed to each other.

"Good for you Abby." She said softly.

Numbuh 5 went over to her and hugged her.

"Thanks for giving me the courage to tell him." She said happily. "I'm so glad you got transferred to our Sector."

Numbuh 178 hugged her back. "So am I."

**A/N: Come on! There's an epilogue left and I'd like 6 reviews before I upload it. Please? Oh and I hope Numbuhs 1 and 5 weren't out of character that much. **


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue

A/N: Nothing belongs to me except Numbuh 178.

Chapter 11: Epilogue 

**2 Months Later:**

Everyone was happy. The couples were happy. The person who set the couples up was happy. Everyone was happy.

"Teens Next Door report to the debriefing room." Numbuh 1's voice boomed through the loud speakers. Everyone did in record time.

"What is it? Another mission?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"No. We have a message from Numbuh 362." Numbuh 1 clicked the message alert.

"Hey Sector V." Numbuh 362's face appeared on screen.

"What's up?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Well remember when Numbuh 178 came 2 months ago? Are you comfortable with her or should I get her moved to another Sector?" The Supreme Commander teased.

The original Sector V looked at each other sheepishly.

"No."

"We want her to stay."

"As if we'd let her leave."

Numbuh 362 laughed at the replies. "Ok, then I'll see you later then. I just wanted to check."

The screen went blank.

"So you guys were really going to have me thrown to another Sector?" Numbuh 178 teased.

"Well, er, it's just that we'd been a Sector for so long all alone. We weren't sure if we wanted anyone new." Numbuh 2 said.

"No it's ok. I understand." Numbuh 178 smiled and then a look of horror crossed her face.

"Oh no! I left spaghetti sauce on the stove!"

She ran out of the room at top speed. Everyone else followed her, laughing.

Half an hour later they were all eating spaghetti.

"I don't what we did before you came, Numbuh 178. This food is amazing." Numbuh 2 said, a bit of spaghetti sauce on his nose.

Numbuh 178 giggled. "Thanks."

Numbuh 86, who had stopped by for dinner grinned at Numbuh 2.

"You've got spaghetti sauce on your nose, Hoagie."

He grinned back and used his napkin to wipe it off.

"Shoot! I wanted it to stay there and then tell him to go to the store or something." Numbuh 178 said pretending to be disappointed. "Anyway, I'm glad you guys like the food."

"Are you kidding? It's fantastic!" Numbuh 3 said cheerfully.

Numbuhs 1, 5, and 4 agreed rapidly.

"Hey guys, we've been on call for missions for...how long?" Numbuh 1 asked. "With out a vacation."

Numbuh 5 thought about it. "Numbuh 5 can't remember the last time we had a vacation."

"Me neither." Numbuh 4 said. By now the food was all gone.

"Well we'll talk more about a vacation later." Numbuh 178 said logically. "Tonight you guys are helping me wash the dishes. You left me to do them by myself the last couple days."

"Aw. Why can't Numbuhs 86, 5, 3 help you and the rest of us go watch TV?" Numbuh 4 whined. "It's girl's work...OW! OW! OW! OW!"

He shouted as Numbuh 178 stepped on his foot (hard), Numbuh 86 hit him, Numbuh 3 punched his arm and Numbuh 5 slapped him with her hat.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing his various bruises.

Numbuh 1 smiled. "We're ALL going to help, Numbuh 4."

"And it's not GIRL'S work, you sexist pig." Numbuh 5 muttered before following the others into the kitchen.

THE END

**A/N: I hope you like Operation: New Operative. Numbuh 178 will be in lots of my KND fics from now on. Thanks for all the reviews. :)**


End file.
